Ultimate XMen: BOUND BY HONOR
by Dino Pollard
Summary: Takes place after FAMILY TIES. With Wolverine's time as an XMan behind him, he returns to Japan in order to be with Mariko Yashida. However, he finds trouble waiting for him when Mariko and the Silver Samurai, in their quest to clean up the Clan Yashida,


* * *

Dear Diary,

Or, at least that's what I would be writing if I could solidify my hands. Instead, I guess I just have to do this in my head, try to get all my thoughts down. This isn't the way I expected things to go. If you told me that I would end up giving my life as a boring computer science major at Empire State to become a mutant adventurer and suspected terrorist, I would have laughed in your face.

Guess it's funny how life works out, huh?

The others are running around, trying to figure out how to help me. Doctor Reyes and Hank have been running all the tests they can think of and Scott and John even went back to Muir Isle to see if they could get in touch with Black Air for some help. So far, they haven't found anything.

Nobody's telling me a damn thing. They don't want to upset me, and I guess I can understand that. But this is even worse. I know what's happening to me. I'm not sure exactly how it happened. Hank said it was because I was hit by Harpoon's energy spear while I was intangible. Somehow, it screwed up my body and left me stuck in that state. But what none of them want to say is that I'm dying.

I'm not an idiot, I know that's why they're afraid to talk to me about it. And since I can't speak myself, they're probably a bit relieved that I can't ask them what's happening. Jean's been trying to communicate with me through telepathy, but the more she learns from Hank and Cecilia, the less she does. She doesn't want me to pick up on anything and she wants to avoid that awkward conversation. After all, how do you tell someone they're fading from existence?

I don't need them to tell me, though, that's what they don't understand. I can feel it. It's like I'm holding on to the edge of a cliff and my grip is slowly slipping. I know I can't hold on forever and it's getting harder and harder for me to be here. Sooner or later, I'm going to fall. And then I'm dead.

I was never much of a religious person. I was raised Jewish, but I never really practiced. Now though, I find myself praying more and more. I'm starting to remember lessons from when I was a kid. I never expected this to happen, I mean, I haven't thought about my faith since I left for college. I think about death all the time now, because I know every day, I get a little bit closer to it. And I keep asking myself, what does happen when we die? Is there really an afterlife? And is it the one I was raised to believe in? Or is it something else? The Christian version? Buddhist? Islamic? Taoist? Or maybe we all have it wrong and Egyptian mythology actually got it right. Maybe Ra will be waiting for me once I die. Or something. I never really bothered reading much about Egyptian mythology in the first place.

It's probably a waste of time to think about all this in the first place. Maybe I'll get lucky. Maybe Hank and Cecilia will figure something out. But maybe I should just stop with the maybes. My chances aren't good and without the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. or Black Air, I'm pretty much screwed.

I just wonder how long it's going to take before they tell me that. Will I be gone by the time they've dug up the courage to tell me what's really happening to me?

* * *

"BOUND BY HONOR"  
Part I: Sins of the Father  
May 2006  
**by Dino Pollard**

* * *

Osaka. It's Japan's third largest city. I hadn't planned on ever returnin' here after the last time I was around. Mariko and I parted on good terms, but she had a job to do an' I wasn't about to get in the way of that. But things change. After Summers told me to take a hike, I thought I'd give the smartass just what he wanted. See how easy he thinks it is to run that unit.

Meanwhile, I've got more important things t' worry about. I was lookin' forward to spending some time with Mariko. I felt almost like an idiot for doin' this. It's been years since I felt this way about a woman. Usually, it's just get in, get out, move on. But there's somethin' different about Mariko...

I arrived at the Yashida ancestral home after dark. I didn't have enough cash for a plane ticket, so I had to jump trains for most of the trip. There are plenty of places I could've gone, an' Japan hasn't exactly been kind to me in the past. But this is where I want to be.

I carried a duffel bag slung over my shoulder. Inside it was my uniform from my X-Men days. I was still wearing the leather jacket that completed it, but for once, the clothes underneath were street clothes. Jeans and a flannel shirt. Figured runnin' around wearing leather and high-impact kevlar would start t' look suspicious.

The front gate was closed. Part of me wanted to just leap over, sneak my way in the way I did the first time I came around here. Might even be fun t' surprise Mariko that way. But nah, I decided to play this one civil. Ring her doorbell, just like normal people would do.

I pressed the buzzer on the intercom right outside the gate. There was a male voice on the other end asking my name and what my business was.

"I'm here to see Mariko, the name's Logan," I said in Japanese. A pause followed and the front gates slowly opened. I walked through them, but I could tell something was up. I stayed on alert, just in case there was somethin' going on here I wasn't aware of. I picked up another scent, one that was familiar. I could hear the slight movement in the bushes an' then, my attacker sprang out.

I dropped my bag and the claws popped out with the _SNIKT_ noise I'd become so used to over the years of usin' these things. My attacker was dressed in a suit, and his long, black hair was pulled into a ponytail. He held a katana blade between his hands and brought it down towards my head. I interlinked my claws and blocked his strike, then thrusted, pushing him back.

"I've been waiting for a rematch, you little shit," he said in Japanese.

The Silver Samurai. That's what Shingen Yashida had called him, but his real name was Kenuchio Harada. He came towards, me, his sword glowing with energy. Like me, the Samurai was a mutant. He slashed forward and I leapt over the blade, kicking him in the head. The force of my boot, combined with the adamantium-laced skeleton, snapped his head back. I landed on the ground in a crouch and slashed upward with my claws, tearing his blazer and shirt to tatters. The claws drew blood, but it was just a surface wound—didn't hit bone or any organs.

"Thought you would've learned yer lesson after last time, bub," I said.

He was practically snarling at me. He thrusted forward with his sword, and the tachyon energy shot off the blade. A few of the energy blasts struck me, but I was able to dodge the rest. I leapt over his head and wrapped my arm around his throat. I kicked his leg out from under him, forcing him to his knees. I retracted the claws on my free hand and placed my fist right up aganst the side of his head.

"Gimme one reason why I shouldn't kill you," I said. There was another scent here. One that was feminine, not to mention intoxicating. It's one I could never forget after the time I spent with her during my last trip in Japan.

"How about _I_ give you that reason instead?"

When my eyes glanced towards the woman who spoke those words, my grip on the Samurai loosened. Mariko Yashida stood at the entrance to the house. Her hair was pulled into a bun. I've known many beautiful women in my time, but not one of them came close to being as drop-dead gorgeous as her.

"Hello Logan," she said with a smile.

She came towards me and I instantly took her in my arms, pressing my lips to hers. It's not like I'd been without... companionship since the last time her and I were together, but Mariko did somethin' to me. She returned my kiss with the same passion and I wondered if she'd waited for me. Part of me felt like a jackass for shacking up with Kitty an' then Peter, but it meant nothin' with either of 'em.

"Achem"

We broke our embrace and turned to look at the Samurai, who was examining his wounds.

"Why did you attack him, Kenuchio?" asked Mariko. "You know Logan is a friend to the Clan Yashida."

"To the Clan, perhaps, but not to me," said Kenuchio. "I still owe him for humiliating me."

"That's yer own fault, pal," I said. "Don't blame me just 'cause you can't hack it."

He advanced on me, but Mariko stood between us. "Logan is _not _to be harmed, understand?"

The Samurai hesitated, then slowly nodded.

"Good, now get yourself cleaned up, put on a fresh shirt, and meet us in the sitting room," she said. The Samurai walked towards the house and Mariko turned her attention back to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Not exactly the response I expected," I said.

"Last time you were here, I told you to leave, that your life was in danger if you stayed," she said. "So why did you come back?"

"I don't care about any of that, I've got more than my fair share of enemies in the world. If I keep runnin' from 'em, I'll never stop," I said. "Besides, it seems like you've got a handle on yer father's men."

"My father's men, yes," said Mariko, her demeanor shifting. "But not everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go inside, have some tea and I'll tell you all about it," she said.

"Dunno why you kept that guy around," I said.

"Kenuchio may be headstrong, but he's a great warrior and his loyalty has always been to the Clan, not the individual leader. I trust him."

* * *

"Tsurayaba-san?"

Matsu'o Tsurayaba looked at the man who just entered his office.

"We have a problem," said his aide.

"What would that be?" asked Tsurayaba.

"We've been monitoring the Yashida home, like you suggested and..."

"And what?"

"It appears that Yashida has just received a new visitor. Logan."

Tsurayaba cringed. He knew the stories of Logan from the man's days as a Yakuza assassin. And he knew it was Logan who killed not only Shingen, but his nephew and neice, Shiro and Leyu. Logan was also responsible for the deaths of two prominant assassins, Kwannon and Arkady Rossovich. Not to mention the way he defeated the Silver Samurai. If Matsu'o was going to eliminate Mariko Yashida, he needed to bring in someone else.

His hand reached for the phone. He had just the operative in mind.

"Get me Silas Burr."

* * *

Mariko hasn't changed much in the Yashida home. It's still the way I remember it. Harada was waiting for us in the room when Mariko and I walked in. There were three cups and a tea pot sitting on the small table. Mariko motioned for me to sit, so I took my seat across from Harada. Mariko sat beside me and poured the tea for all three of us.

"Now, tell me what's goin' on," I said.

"There are many factions that aren't too happy about the Clan Yashida going straight," said Mariko. "I've had quite a few attempts on my life since taking over after my father's death."

"Who?" I asked.

"Many different leaders, including Marcus Tsung and Lord Nyorin," she said. "But the one who has been a consistent thorn in my side is Matsu'o Tsurayaba."

"Name sounds familiar," I said.

"He's been part of the Japanese organized crime for some time, but now he's started to make bigger plays," said Mariko. "Now he's leading the Hand."

Now _that _name _definitely _sounded familiar. The Hand was an organization of ninja-trained assassins and it looked like they were movin' up in the world. Tacklin' organized crime was a bit new for them, but it didn't surprise me.

"Well, you got me here now, don't gotta worry about Tsurayaba anymore," I said.

"She hasn't had to at all, I've been protecting her," said Harada.

"Yeah, until someone gives you a better offer," I said. Harada started to advance on me at this comment, but Mariko placed her hand on his shoulder, an indication that he better not move.

"This isn't necessary," said Mariko. "We have more important things to discu—"

The sentence never finished, because somethin' suddenly caused the wall to come tumbling down. I leaped from my seat and pulled Mariko with me, covering her body with my own to protect her from any debris. Harada had gotten out of the way as well and now drew his sword, charging it with his tachyon energies.

Standing amidst the rubble was a guy with a massive build. He was easily seven feet tall, with a bald head. Not Japanese, though. He was white, an' wore only a pair of jeans. His torso an' arms were both encased in some sort of metal, which meant he was probably a mutant. His fingers were tipped with claws.

"My name's Cyber and I'm lookin' for Mariko Yashida," he said. His Japanese wasn't very good and his accent sounded American.

"Oh yeah?" I said in English. I clenched my fists and the claws popped out with that familiar _SNIKT_. "Then you'll have to go through me first, bub."

"You speak English, huh?" he asked. "An' apparently you wanna take me on? Only an American could be _that _retarded."

"Actually, I'm Canadian," I said.

I leapt towards him, claws at the ready. I slashed them across his chest, but they just scraped against the metal, not even scratching it. I struck with the other set of claws, moving them interchangably, but all I got was the sparks from the metal scraping against metal.

"What the hell...?"

"It's called adamantium, jackass," said Cyber. He shoved his fingertips into my abdomen, an' I started to feel queasy. "Strongest metal known. Completely indestructable."

He pulled his claws out of my body and slammed his other fist against my head. The force was incredible and sent me flying across the room. I hit the back wall hard and slumped down on the ground. My head was swimming and my vision was blurry. I couldn't see straight. There was some sort of toxin in his claws. I could just barely make out the Silver Samurai doing his part with his tachyon sword. He kept out of Cyber's reach, striking only for critical points.

He had adamantium bonded to his torso. I didn't even know that was physically possible. It may be his legs, too. The question I had was where did he get it from? Was he a Weapon X guinea pig too, or did he get it from somewhere else? None of that was important now, though. I had to concentrate on finding a way to take this guy out. As far as I could tell, the only part of hsi body I knew for sure wasn't adamantium was his head. That had to be my target.

With the Samurai providing a suitable distraction, I was able to sneak up on Cyber. I leapt on his shoulders, locking my legs around his neck. He thrashed around and tried to grab me, but I did my best to avoid his hands. I lifted my claws up and slammed them down into his skull. They met with no resistance, which meant his skeleton was lacking the adamantium. I leapt off his body a moment before he fell to the ground. Harada and Mariko both stood by my side.

"Matsu'o?" I asked, returning to the Japanese language.

"Without a doubt," said Harada.

"Then it looks like it's time t' send him a message," I said.

* * *

The package was left outside Matsu'o's home. When his aide brought it to him, Matsu'o insisted the aide open it for him. The aide reluctantly did so and threw up the moment he looked inside the box. Matsu'o took the box and saw what was inside of it. It was a message sent by the Clan Yashida. It said, 'BACK OFF' in Japanese characters.

It was pinned to the head of Cyber.

* * *


End file.
